Was das Herz begehrt
by Maryreilly
Summary: Harry und Severus verbringen eine Nacht miteinander, aber keiner kann sich daran erinnern... ob das gut geht?


**Titel: **

**Autor:** MaryReilly

**Jahr:** 2008

**Genre:** Romantik, Drama, Humor

**Fandome:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Severus Snape x Harry Potter

**Warnung:** Lemon, OOC

**Fakten:**

Die Geschichte spielt nach dem 7. Band allerdings…

Severus Snape lebt, Dumbledore nicht

Harry ist 18 Jahre alt, da er das 7. Schuljahr wiederholt (wird erklärt)

Voldemort ist besiegt

**Hinweise:**

Natürlich gehören die Figuren J.K.R. ich verdiene kein Geld damit und borge mir die Charaktere lediglich für meine Fantasien aus.

Die Handlungen haben nichts mit der eigentlichen Handlung des Buches zu tun, z.B. lebt Severus Snape noch.

**Summary:**

Nach einer Silvesterfeier landen Harry und Severus im Bett, was beiden nicht wirklich behagt. Sie versuchen das ganze als einmalige Sache abzustemplen, doch als es bald darauf wieder passiert, wird es langsam merkwürdig. Beide bedrückt diese Situation, bei Harry stellen sich noch andere Probleme ein und Severus muss sich nebenher um Draco kümmern, dem es nicht besonders gut geht…

**Kapitel 1**

Ein Traum. Nur ein Traum. Schoss es Severus durch den Kopf, als er an einem Samstagmorgen die Augen öffnete. Als sich neben ihm im Bett allerdings etwas bewegte, erstarrte er. Nein, wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte würde nicht Potter in seinem Bett liegen. Das war ganz und gar unmöglich. Ausgeschlossen. Eher würde Salazar Godric flachlegen, als er Harry-ich-rette-die-Welt-Pottter.

Doch irgendwie stimmte das flaue Gefühl im Magen ihm nicht ganz zu. „Uah... is mir... schlecht...", murrte der Jüngere neben ihm und Severus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sicher würde er gleich aufwachen und alles wäre in bester Ordnung. Ganz sicher! Er presste fest die Augen zusammen und betete innerlich, dass ihn jemand wecken würde.

„Scheiße!!!", entfuhr es jedoch erschrocken und leicht entsetzt dem Burschen neben Severus und dieser rollte mit den Augen. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

„Besten Dank. Dir auch einen schlechten Morgen, Potter.", knurrte er sauer und warf einen finsteren Blick in Richtung Zauberheld und verdammte sich selbst dafür, gestern soviel getrunken zu haben, denn erst einmal hämmerte sein Schädel bestialisch und dann... ja dann... was war die Nacht gelaufen?!

„Haben wir etwa...", wollte Harry wissen und hob die Bettdecke ein wenig an. Er war nackt, definitiv und daran gabs nichts zu rütteln. Er warf einen fragenden Blick in Severus Richtung. „Was guckst du mich so an, frag deinen Hintern, dann weißt dus.", murrte der Ältere. Natürlich wollte er es auch gern wissen, aber er würde doch nicht eingestehen, dass er nichts davon wusste.

„Wieso ich? Ich könnte dich genauso gefickt haben.", gab der Bursche schamlos von sich, worauf hin Severus ihn am liebsten aus dem Bett geworfen hätte, wenn dieser nicht nackt gewesen wäre und irgendwie wollte er sich den Anblick ersparen.

„Ist doch auch egal, wir können uns offensichtlich eh nicht erinnern.", murrte Severus dann und setzte sich. Stöhnend griff er sich an den Kopf und atmete einen Moment lang tief durch. „Stimmt... eigentlich schade, denn das wäre sicher der Renner gewesen unter den Gerüchten.", gab Harry leise von sich und kicherte kurz.

„Es wäre besser, anstatt hier dumme Sprüche zu klopfen, wenn du dich anziehst und verschwindest, bevor noch einer irgendwas merkt.", murmelte Snape und schluckte. Die Kopfschmerzen bereiteten ihm Übelkeit und er wollte jetzt einfach seine Ruhe. Er hatte offensichtlich mit seinem Schüler geschlafen, zwar war dieser volljährig, aber er war sein Schüler. So etwas durfte nicht passieren. Noch dazu, war es Harry Potter, den er sich da offensichtlich ins Bett gezogen hatte. Nicht das Potter schlecht aussah, im Gegenteil, aber dennoch war es einfach falsch und moralisch nicht vertretbar.

„Potter..." „Ja, schon gut... ich geh ja und verlier kein Wort über was auch immer...", murrte der Jüngere und suchte seine, auf dem Boden zerstreuten, Sachen zusammen. Severus nickte nur und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Alles was er jetzt wollte war schlafen.

Harry zog sich langsam an, ihm war übel und er wusste selbst nicht mehr, was die Nacht passiert war. Hatte er mit Snape gevögelt?! Wie war es überhaupt dazu gekommen? Als sie das Fest verlassen hatten, waren sie doch noch nüchtern gewesen, nun ja... zumindest halbwegs.

*Flaschback*

„Sie meinen doch nicht im ernst, dass sie mehr vertragen als ich Potter!", knurrte Severus, während er gemeinsam mit Harry aus der großen Halle heraus schwankte. McGonagall hatte für die erwachsenen Schüler und Lehrer eine kleine Silvesterparty organisiert. Sehr zum Missfallen von Severus, doch leider hatte er keine passende Ausrede parat gehabt, als sie ihn gefragt hatte. Potter, der ohnehin nie über Weihnachten und Silvester nach Hause fuhr, hatte sich allerdings auf die Party gefreut.

„Das denken sie.", gab der Jüngere ebenso bissig zurück und erntete einen arroganten Blick seines Lehrers. Hermine und Ron waren schon vor einer Stunde gegangen, denn der Rotschopf hatte zu tief ins Glas geschaut, was der Lockenschopf absolut nicht witzig fand und so war Harry alleine zurück geblieben. Merkwürdigerweiser war er mit Snape ins Gespräch gekommen, nun ja oder besser in eine heiße Diskussion über dunkel Magie, verbotene Tränke und sonstige Dinge. Gemeinsam hatten sie dann, nachdem McGonagall die Party aufgelöst hatte, die große Halle verlassen.

„Wollen sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen?!", provozierte der Lehrer seinen Schüler und Harry grinste schadenfroh. „Aber gern doch, Professor." Er war erwachsen und durfte doch tun und lassen was er wollte, nun ja, so lange er sich an McGonagalls Regeln hielt. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten beschlossen das siebte Schuljahr zu wiederholen, weshalb sie auch mittlerweile die ältesten Schüler waren und somit 18 Jahre.

Snape lud Potter also zu sich in sein Büro ein und zauberte dort gleich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und zwei Gläser auf einen Tisch. Kurz darauf begannen sie ihr kleines, privates Trinkduell. Natürlich wäre Severus nie auf so eine absurde Idee gekommen, wäre er selbst nicht schon auf der Party betrunken gewesen. Dort hatte er so schnell wie möglich einige Gläser in sich hineingekippt, nur um diese dümmlichen Menschen um sich herum zu ertragen. Wie sollte er es sonst bis 0 Uhr aushalten?! In nüchternem Zustand sicherlich nicht!

Es dauerte aber, dank ihres eh schon sehr hohen Alkoholpegels, nicht lange, bis sie richtig betrunken waren. „Isch glaube... isch geeeeh lieba...", lallte Harry und versuchte aufzustehen, schwankte jedoch extrem. „Sischer Potter... dassuu nich noch wasss willst?!", wollte Severus wissen und versuchte die Flasche in die beiden Gläser zu entleeren, jedoch ging mehr daneben, als darin landete. „Nein... esss reischt...", erklärte der Jüngere strikt und wollte Richtung Tür gehen, jedoch wollte die Welt um ihn herum einfach nicht stillstehen und so stolperte er und landete auf dem Boden. „Scheisse...", nuschelte er leise, während er sich den Kopf rieb. Severus stand auf und grinste diabolisch.

„Wie duh da liegsst.... hmmm...", unter normalen Umständen hätte er so etwas natürlich niemals getan, aber im Moment fand Severus den Jüngeren unheimlich anziehend, ja sogar erregend. Wie er mit gespreizten Beinen vor ihm lag, sich ein wenig räkelte. Die Wangen gerötet, die Augen geschlossen. Er konnte nicht anders und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken.

Als Harry gewahr wurde, was dort gerade geschah, schluckte er. Schwarze Augen blickten direkt auf seine. Der Atem seines Lehrers ging schnell und roch nach Alkohol, genau wie seiner. „Wollen... sie misch... küssen?", flüsterte Harry leise und ungläubig. „Ja...", kam es nur knapp von Severus und schon senkte er seine Lippen auf die seines Schülers.

Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Eng umschlungen küssten sie sich, liebkosten sich und begannen sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Keiner der beiden war ein Kind von Traurigkeit. Dass Harrys Liebesleben sehr turbulent war, wusste jeder in Hogwarts, jedoch hatte er bisher noch nie mit einem Lehrer geschlafen. Ob Mann oder Frau, das störte ihn dabei nicht.

*Flashback Ende*

Leise schlich Harry sich aus dem Zimmer des Tränkemeisters und ging Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sie hatten eindeutig miteinander geschlafen, das spürte er... auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab. Seufzend überlegte Harry, ob sie noch so klar gewesen waren und wenigstens ein Kondom benutzt hatten. Er hatte immer welche dabei. Bevor er die erste Treppe zum Turm hochstieg blieb er stehen und griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. //Eins... zwei... hm... zwei fehlen...//, stellte er ein wenig erleichtert fest und ging dann weiter.

„Alter, wo hast du denn gesteckt!?", wollte Ron wissen und drehte sich kläglich stöhnend in Harrys Richtung, als dieser auf sein Bett zusteuerte.

„Bin auf einer Toilette eingeschlafen, mehr oder weniger... nun ja... ich bin total fertig und hau mich hin.", log er. Doch Ron war selbst viel zu fertig mit sich und der Welt, um diesen Schwindel zu bemerken. „Nie wieder Alkohol... das schwör ich bei Merlin." „Das tust du immer Ron.", gab Harry gelangweilt von sich, denn er wusste, bei der nächsten Party war sein Freund sicher auch wieder dicke dabei. „Ich weiß...", murrte er. „Hermine war stocksauer." „Frauen sind immer sauer, wenn Männer trinken. Deshalb... schaff ich mir erst gar keine an.", erklärte Harry, während er sich aus seiner Kleidung schälte.

„Du Harry... sicher, das du nur auf einer Toilette warst?!", wollte Ron leicht entsetzt wissen. „Wieso?" „Dein Rücken...", flüsterte der Rothaarige entsetzt und Harry zog das T-Shirt, welches er gerade angezogen hatte, wieder aus und ging zu dem großen Spiegel auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Glücklicherweise waren die übrigen Jungs ausgeflogen. „Ach du scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm. Was hatte Snape da veranstaltet?! Moment mal... wenn er diese Kratzer auf dem Rücken hatte und zwei Kondome fehlten, hieß das vielleicht...? Ein breites, siegessicheres Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Er hatte also selbst auch eingelocht.

„Harry?", hakte Ron nach und der Angesprochene blickte seinen Freund an. „Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. Du weißt doch, dass ich über meine Bettgeschichten nichts erzähle.", erklärte er und er konnte diese Ausrede wirklich nutzen, da es die Wahrheit war. Bester Freund hin oder her, er sprach nie darüber mit wem er geschlafen hatte oder vor hatte zu schlafen. Ein paar Tricks hatte er Ron zwar für Hermine schon verraten, aber nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Ron rollte die Augen und ließ sich wieder zurück fallen. Kurze Zeit später hörte man ein leises Schnarchen und auch Harry ließ sich in seine Federn fallen. Er war gespannt, was noch alles geschehen würde.

***

Die meisten Partygäste kamen erst fürs Abendessen aus ihren Federn. Sehr zum Missfallen von McGonagall, aber daran ließ sich nun mal nichts ändern. Damit musste die Schulleiterin jetzt leben.

Severus nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch ein. Potter saß bereits am Tisch und war in eine fröhliche Unterhaltung mit Weasley verstrickt. Er hatte mit ihm geschlafen, das hatte er deutlich gespürt heute Mittag, nachdem er sich in die Dusche bequemt hatte. Wie es wohl gewesen war? Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr erinnern.

Langsam schenkte er sich einen Schluck Kürbissaft ein. „Keinen Rotwein Severus?", wollte Hooch von links wissen und seine Laune sank gerade gewaltig. Sie war heute eh schon nicht berauschend, aber jetzt war sie noch schlechter, falls das überhaupt möglich war.

Er antwortete nicht, woraufhin er sich nur dummes Gekichern anhören durfte, aber auch das ignorierte er. Zum Glück für Hooch, beschäftigten ihn im Moment ganz andere Gedanken. Wie verdammt noch mal fühlte dieser Bursche sich an? Immerhin hatte dieser ihn gevögelt und da hatte er doch zumindest das recht zu wissen, wie sich das anfühlte! Aber egal wie sehr er sich auch daran erinnern wollte, es ging nicht.

Niedergeschlagen beobachtete er Harry, wie dieser sich gerade noch eine Portion Gratin auf den Teller schaufelte. Dem jungen Gryffindor ging es mittlerweile wieder blendend und er hatte imensen Hunger.

Hin und wieder glitt sein Blick zu seinem Zaubertränkelehrer, der ihn beobachtete. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich wohl dabei. Es war schön, warum auch immer. Insgeheim wollte er natürlich gerne wissen, wie es gewesen war, seinen Lehrer zu vögeln... und von ihm genommen zu werden, doch ob er das je erfahren würde?!

Nach dem Essen ging er allein noch ein Stück durch Hogwarts. Er war mittlerweile Schulsprecher. Es war ja auch nur recht und billig, den Helden der Zauberwelt zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen, auch wenn er darauf keinen Wert legte.

„Potter wo treibst du dich denn rum?", wollte Malfoy wissen, der ebenfalls wie Hermine, Ron und er das letzte Schuljahr wiederholte. Seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden. Das es Draco deutlich gegen den Strich ging, das spürte man.

„Lässt dich Zabini nicht mehr ran oder warum bist du so frustriert?", konterte der Gryffindor und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Es geht dich zwar einen feuchte Kehricht an, Potter, aber nur zu deiner Information... Zabini und ich, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

„Oh, oh... eine Krise im Hause Malfoy-Zabini... dem Traumpaar von Hogwarts.", kicherte Harry und Draco blinzelte sauer. „Das ist nicht witzig Potter! Er ist genauso ein Scheißkerl wie du!", knurrte der Blonde und Harry zog die Stirn kraus. „Was willst du damit sagen Malfoy?", erkundigte er sich. Draco wurde rot und blickte weg. Harry war sofort klar, dass er den kleinen Slytherinhausdrachen gekränkt hatte. Er seufzte. „War nicht so gemeint. Wenn du willst, können wir drüber reden... vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen.", schlug Harry vor. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum.

„Wie denn!? Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!", zischte der Blonde und drehte sich um, er wollte gehen. Wollte seine Ruhe. Sollte Potter doch machen, was er wollte. Zwar war er neugierig gewesen, was dieser in den Kerkern zu suchen hatte, aber er war Schülersprecher und konnte sich rumtreiben wo immer er wollte.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst bitte, aber ich hatte das Gefühl dir liegt was an Zabini." „Da hast du was falsch verstanden. Wir sind getrennt und basta....", erklärte Draco und ging dann leicht schnaubend davon. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte seinen ziellosen Weg fort.

Zabini ging nicht mehr nach Hogwarts. Da dieser sich aus dem ganzen „Endkampf" heraus gehalten hatte, hatte er seine Schulzeit mehr oder weniger beenden können. Zwar war das Finale damals in Hogwarts ausgetragen und die Schule halb zerstört worden, aber die Schüler die das 7. Schuljahr beendet hatten, durften Ende September schon ihre letzten Prüfungen ablegen und ihre Zeugnisse abholen.

Natürlich hätte Harry dieses letzte Jahr nicht gebraucht und Ron und Hermine ebenso wenig, aber irgendwie fehlte ihnen etwas und außerdem, hatte keiner von den dreien gewusst, was sie nach der Schule und ohne Hogwarts machen sollten. Das letzte Jahr war viel zu anstrengend gewesen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Sie wollten also einfach das vergangene Jahr wiederholen, um auch noch ein Stück ihre Jugend zu genießen.

Während Harry so über die letzten Monate nachdachte, musste er seufzen. Es war viel passiert, er selbst hatte viele Fehler begangen und es dann letztendlich doch geschafft. Am meisten jedoch hatte er Snape unrecht getan, schon seit er ihn kannte. Das war ihm am Ende klar geworden und vor allem, als er gedacht hatte, dass sein Professor eigentlich tot war. Doch irgendjemand, und man wusste bisher immer noch nichts genaues, hatte ihn gerettet. Er war durch Harrys Aussage rehabilitiert worden, doch hatte er sich für die Schuld an Dumbledores Tod verantworten müssen und deshalb musste er jetzt, unter McGonagalls Aufsicht, weiter in Hogwarst unterrichten. Harry wusste genau, dass es Severus gegen den Strich ging. All die Jahre hatte er nur hier gearbeitet, weil Dumbledore es so gewollt hatte und nicht weil es sein eigener Wunsch gewesen war.

Harry streifte weiter durch die Gänge und fand sich ganz plötzlich in dem kleinen Park, der an die Slytherinkerker angrenzte. Wenn die Slytherins schon im Kerker wohnen mussten, so hatten sie doch einen ganz annehmbaren, kleinen Park. Eingekesselt von mit Efeu bewachsenen, hohen Mauern, aber man konnte es sicher hier aushalten, wenn die Sonne schien. Ob Snape wohl auch oft hier gewesen war? Gerade in seiner Jugend? Sicher hatten sein Vater und Sirius ihn hier in Ruhe gelassen.

Gedankenverloren setzte er sich auf eine der Steinbänke, in Nähe des Brunnens, der nicht mehr in Betrieb war und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen.

Er war nicht so perfekt, wie alle immer dachten. Im Gegenteil, er war nicht mal so diszpliniert wie Snape, der sein ganzes Leben und später auch seinen Ruf für Dumbledore aufopferte... oder besser für seine Mutter, die er wohl geliebt hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er seinen Vater so gehasst hat und wenn Harry ehrlich war, wollte er auch gar nicht wissen, was damals alles so geschehen ist. Er fragte sich immer wieder, wie sehr man einen Menschen wohl lieben musste, um das durch zu ziehen, was Snape getan hatte.

Langsam drehte er sich, so dass er sich hinlegen konnte. Seine Arme legte er unter seinen Kopf und blickte nun geradewegs in den dunklen Abendhimmel. Hier war es ruhig. Kein Lärm. Keine Schüler. Nichts. Himmlische Ruhe.

Ob er wohl auch jemanden finden würde, den er so bedingungslos lieben konnte? Vertrieb er sich doch jetzt unentwegt die Zeit mit netten Bettgeschichten. Besonders mit Ginny, die ebenfalls nicht auf eine feste Beziehung aus war, Ron jedoch, durfte davon nie etwas erfahren. Er würde ihn sicher umbringen. Es beruhte zwar auf Gegenseitigkeit, dass Ginny und er hin und wieder ihren Spaß hatten, aber Ron war eindeutig ein wenig konservativer und wünschte sich einen netten, liebevollen Mann für seine kleine Schwester. Diesen Mann würde Harry nie spielen können, dass wusste er. Nur Ron wusste es eben nicht.

Er atmete tief ein und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er genoss diese Stille, die kühle Abendluft und hing einfach seinen Gedanken nach. Dinge, die in letzter Zeit vermehrt seine Aufmerksamkeit forderten. Eigentlich belanglose Dinge, im Vergleich dazu, dass er gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte, aber Dinge für die er sonst kaum Zeit gefunden hatte.

Das leise Knirschen von Kies unter Schuhen, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er erhob sich. Nach ein paar Mal blinzeln konnte er auch sehen, wer mit verschränkten Armen neben ihn getreten war.

„Was treiben sie hier, Potter?!", wollte Severus genervt wissen. Genervt darüber, dass jemand seinen Lieblingsplatz aufsuchte. Einen Platz an dem er noch nicht mal gerne einen Slytherin sah. Einen Platz, den er immer sehr geschätzt hatte.

„Nichts.", erklärte der Jüngere und streckte sich. „Bin hier zufällig gelandet und fand es passabel zum Nachdenken.", setzte er dann noch hinzu und stand auf.

„Passabel?", wollte Severus mit hochgezogener Braue wissen und trat etwas näher heran. Severus störte es, dass Harry seine Vergangenheit bis ins kleinste Detail kannte und dennoch konnte er nichts dagegen tun. Auch wenn der Bursche ihn vor einer Haft in Askaban bewahrt hatte, war er noch lange nicht bereit dazu, es zu akzeptieren.

„Ich geh dann besser und lass sie allein.", Harry ging langsam an ihm vorbei. Als er auf seiner Höhe war, atmete er tief ein und fragte sich, wie es wohl gewesen war mit ihm zu schlafen. Dass es Snape nicht anders ging, wusste Harry nicht.

„Potter... kein Wort über letzte Nacht!", knurrte er leise und Harry nickte. Das war ihm schon klar, außerdem wollte er wohl selbst nicht wirklich, dass jemand von seinem One-Night-Stand erfuhr. „Schon klar...", gab er nur gelangweilt von sich.

Während der Bursche sich langsam entfernte, ließ sich Severus seufzend auf der Steinbank nieder. Was war bloß ihn den Gryffindor gefahren hier her zu kommen? Dachte er etwa, dass er jetzt alles durfte?! Er hatte Voldemort besiegt, ja und er kannte seine Geheimnisse und er war jetzt Schulsprecher, aber er durfte doch noch lange nicht alles. Das hier war SEIN Platz.

Er blickte in den Himmel uns seufzte wieder. Wie sollte es jetzt weiter gehen? Diese Nacht, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen und er wollte es nicht darauf schieben, dass er betrunken war. Es war zwar eine gute Ausrede, aber er war derjenige der Potter auch noch zu der kleinen Sauforgie angestachelt hatte.

Warum hatte er das getan? Normal war das doch nicht seine Art, einen Schüler -und dann auch noch Potter- in seine Räumlichkeiten einzuladen und sich mit ihm zu messen. Irgendwas hatte der Junge an sich, das ihn nicht klar denken ließ. Doch was?!

Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück zu und stöhnte leise auf. Warum war das Leben nur so kompliziert.

Harry ging indes über die Flure. Seine Gedanken hingen immer noch bei der Begegnung von eben.

„Hey Harry...", Ginny kam gerade auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. Harry wusste, was das bedeutete und musste ebenfalls lächeln. „Ginny... wenn Ron etwas davon merkt..." „Wen interessierts.", gab sie erregt von sich und drängte Harry gegen die Wand, um ihn wild zu küssen. Gleich darauf drängte sie ihn Richtung eines Klassenzimmers.


End file.
